Because You Loved Me
Because You Loved Me Lyrics Ana: For all those times you stood by me, For all the truth that you made me see, For all the joy you brought to my life, For all the wrong that you made right, For every dream you made come true For all the love I found in you I'll be forever thankful, baby You're the one who held me up Never let me fall You're the one who saw me through Through it all Ana with Teen Addiction Girls: You were my strength when I was weak, You were my voice when I couldn't speak, You were my eyes when I couldn't see, You saw the best there was in me, Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith 'cause you believed I'm everything I am Because you loved me, ooh, baby You gave me wings and made me fly You touched my hand I could touch the sky Ana: I lost my faith, you gave it back to me You said no star was out of reach You stood by me and I stood tall I had your love, I had it all I'm grateful for each day you gave me Maybe, I don't know that much But I know this much is true I was blessed because I was loved by you Teen Addiction Girls: You were my strength when I was weak (Ana: You were my strength) You were my voice when I couldn't speak Ana with Teen Addiction Girls: You were my eyes when I couldn't see You saw the best there was in me Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith 'cause you believed I'm everything I am Because you loved me Ana: You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me The light in the dark shining your love into my life You've been my inspiration through the lies you were the truth My world is a better place because of you Teen Addiction Girls (Ana): You were my strength when I was weak (You were my strength) You were my voice when I couldn't speak (Ohh, When I couldn't Speak) You were my eyes when I couldn't see Ana with Teen Addiction: You saw the best there was in me Teen Addiction Girls (Ana): Lifted me up when I couldn't reach (Ohh) You gave me faith 'cause you (believed) Ana with Teen Addiction Girls: I'm everything I am Because you loved me (Ana: Heyy!) Teen Addiction Girls (Ana): You were my strength when I was weak You were my voice when I couldn't speak (My eyes) You were my eyes when I couldn't see Ana with Teen Addiction Girls: You saw the best there was in me Teen Addiction Girls (Ana): Lifted me up when I couldn't reach (Ohhh) You gave me faith 'cause you believed (believed) Ana: I'm everything I am Because you loved me (Teen Addiction Girls: Ooh) I'm everything I am Because you loved me Video Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs